


You’re the One, You’re My Girl

by Pink_and_Velvet



Series: Writers Month: August 2019 [14]
Category: The Doors, The Doors (1991)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Poetry, Rock God, Song catalogue, Soulmates, Stalking, beach, one true love, rockstar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: She was a lost soul in need of a man to save her, to tame her. To make her both laugh and cry.Writersmonth Day 16 Prompt:Soulmates





	You’re the One, You’re My Girl

** _Name, occupation:_ **   
_Pamela Morrison, ornament._

_ **Name, occupation:** _   
_Uh, Jim._

* * *

_I’m a spy, in the house of love._

From the first time he saw her, he knew she was the one. She was his girl. She would always be his girl. Nothing could keep them apart.

He followed her, her lean silhouette. Her red hair flowed freely in the breeze. She appeared dancing through the street, her hips swayed to a rhythm all her own. Her shielded eyes couldn’t hide a thing. She was a lost soul, roaming, waiting for a man to find her. To tame her. To give her what she wanted. She needed a man who too was a lost soul, wild and free, even if he didn’t say he was lost.

_I know the dream, that you’re dreaming off._

She needed someone to rock her world. To shake things up, to surprise her. To make her laugh and to make her cry. To serenade her with the words she longed to hear. She needed a man who knew her deepest, secret fears.

He followed her from the beach. Up to her place, decked out with candlelight late one night. He climbed a tree, to the best vantage point, and stared.

_I know the word, that you long to hear._

His girl caught his eye and she, bewildered, climbed over to him. She was enrapt, caught in his trance of mystery. He leant forward and claimed her lips in his own. She didn’t retreat. She let him dominate, coax her in further. He welcomed her into his lonesome world and she, was more than ready.

_I know your deepest, secret fear._

He’d followed her from the beach. She couldn’t believe that, she questioned why. Because she was the one. He asked her for her name, and repeated it a couple of times, letting it adjust and settle. He was sure, he’d found his one. His soulmate, his momma, his girl.

Pam may have been a lost soul but Jim, would always come back to her. Remind her that she wasn’t alone. 

_I know everything._


End file.
